stranded in war chp 3 and 4
by narutobalboa
Summary: MY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! MY MASTERPIECE! WARNING:The following might blow your fu**ing mind! lol! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 3

War Sucks!!!

The clones quickly ran towards the impostors and took out their kunai, the two men hesitated and they quickly gained consciousness. They jumped at the last second. All the clones whacked each other. As the ninja looked down Neji saved the day once again. The men took a kick to the face as they were still in the air. They fell to the ground as the shock wave of the kick shook the cave. A rock fell right on the men as the cave started falling apart, rocks were flying everywhere. Naruto said in aw, "oh snap…"

"We should get going while the cave is still standing Naruto." Naruto got up and they started running as Naruto said nothing. Naruto was trying to stay on target. Naruto remembered that before he took the mission Tsunade told him to keep his eye on the prize but that was hard to do while a war was going on… They got out of the cave in one piece. They looked back as the entrance was covered in rocks. Then Naruto asked Neji, "what caused the cave to fall, I was to busy slamming my head against myself…"

"I think it was the shock wave of me kicking those guys' face in."

Naruto shouted, "how in the hell does kicking a guy in the face cause a cave to collapse!!!"

"I don't know, since I kicked those guys in the face."

Naruto squinted his eyes and said, "You think you're cool don't you?"

"Naruto we should head towards Tsunade, maybe she can provide information on what's going on here."

"Yeah sure avoid the question mister cool guy" Naruto whispered to himself. He started to run towards Neji and he caught up with him. They both stopped at a cliff and spotted Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade was kicking the shit out of every ninja she could find and so was Jiraiya. Naruto complained, "That is a lot of ninja and a lot of land…"

"We should stay on the side with the leaf village ninja, so we should stay on the left."

Naruto whispered to himself again as Neji ran down the cliff, "No shit mister cool guy." Naruto caught up again, and then he tripped on a rock and rolled down saying, "FUUUCCCKKK!!!!!!!" Neji looked at him and laughed until Naruto hit the bottom. Unfortunately for Naruto, he smacked the ground head first… Neji was so busy laughing he tripped over a rock, but gained control doing a front flip. Naruto started running towards Tsunade and Jiraiya and lost sight of the fact that there might be a ninja following him… But a ninja came up behind Neji. Naruto looked back and said, "Look out!"

Neji took his advice and saw a rock and had an idea at the last minute without even looking back. Neji jumped as the follower tripped and lost control. As the ninja flipped and turned Naruto jumped and kicked the man in his stomach, as Naruto landed a ninja came up behind him. But unlike Neji, he was aware of the ninja. Naruto did a back flip and appeared behind the enemy and deployed a paper bomb on the man, Neji jumped towards the man and knocked him out with a brutal uppercut. Blood fell from the man's mouth as he fell to the ground. Naruto turned around and faced the other 10 ninja that were running towards them. They ran towards the side of the abyss as the bomb blew up, the sand blew up behind them as they ran. It was like surfing through a tide, only without the board. As the sand-like tide collapsed behind them, they realized the sand tide was faster then them. As they tried to beat the tide the other ninja were swallowed in sand. While they were running Naruto stated, "That was some nice teamwork from a stranger I found in the sand village!"

"It's kind of easy to do with someone li-" He was cut off by the endurance he needed to out run a sand tide. As the tide came closer it started to out run them by about two feet. It was closing behind them faster and faster it was almost like they were already swallowed by the tide, they started to approach a hill, and that meant bad news because the tide would only get smaller. And sense they were still inside the tide they would drown even faster, as the hill got taller then the tide Neji jumped through a small hole of light and Naruto grabbed his leg in an attempt to escape the deadly tide. They both made it out alive as Naruto let go of his leg and rolled as well as Neji did. "That was knarly dude!" Naruto said in an attempt to make Neji laugh.

"This is no time for jokes Naruto, that tide seemed longer than it was." The explosion/tide got Tsunade's attention as Jiraiya was still killing ninja. Tsunade asked Jiraiya, is that who I think it is?" Jiraiya looked over and said, "NARUTO!" Naruto heard Jiraiya in the distance so he yelled, "HEY JIRAIYA!" Neji and Naruto ran towards them, but they were interrupted as Itachi jumped out of the sand and kicked Naruto upside the face. As Naruto fell to the ground Neji said in confusion, "First the Hokage, then the legendary sanine then the akatsuki! What is going on here!?" Itachi ran towards Neji and then he did a back flip as a tongue swung at him. Jiraiya was standing on a giant toad, and the toad gave Jiraiya a sword. Then Jiraiya stated, "Face the wrath of Gamikichi!" Naruto was still knocked out, and Itachi fled to an open spot and copied the summoning jutsu for Gamikichi. He also took out a scroll and rolled it on the ground and used a jutsu no one had ever heard of or seen before. Itachi said, "Summoning jutsu, Nine Tailed Fox!" Naruto got up as the jutsu was cast, Naruto's vision was blurry at the sight of the Nine Tailed Fox, he rubbed his eyes and saw clearly of the fox. Naruto took a moment of silence to take it all in while everyone else was amazed, but silence didn't last long… Naruto got up and frowned, "No impostor of the Nine Tailed fox is going to kill any of us!" Naruto rushed ahead of everyone else towards the beast, Naruto was becoming reckless, but now waves of red chakara were starting to surround Naruto as he got closer and the fox started to become paranoid. The fox was shaking his head in agene as Naruto got closer, Itachi realized the Nine Tailed Fox was so powerful that what Naruto said about how there could only be one fox was true, then Itachi knew his was a fake. The fox started firing fire balls randomly, and then as Naruto got closer he realized the fox would be in agene if he got even closer just as Itachi noticed. Itachi quickly called back the fox. He jumped off the fox before it was called back and as he was in the air he preformed another jutsu. A green light started surrounding his hand, he got closer to Naruto as he fell, but when Naruto tried to dodge it the jutsu struck him in the leg. Naruto did a twister as he fell to the ground. Then, Tsunade finally jumped in and in front of Itachi she incinerated the ground below Itachi. Itachi jumped and looked down while Gamikichi and Itachi's Gamikichi threw down, but while Itachi was still in the air Naruto got up and used the shadow clone jutsu. He said in anger while red chakara started to surround his body, "NA-RU-TO!!! UZAMAKI VARAGE!!!" Itachi got the shit kicked out of him. After the final kick was swung Itachi hit the ground in pain. Naruto's clone was still standing. Naruto picked up Itachi and the clone started making hand sequences on the real Naruto's hand. Naruto's chakara grew so big that a rainbow-like light surrounded his hand. Naruto said in anger, "You're finished! RASENGON!" His hand blasted Itachi's stomach, but it was a clone. Itachi had fled, and in conclusion to that, Itachi's Gamikichi left as well. Naruto's red chakara faded. Neji while hidden in the back round came out and asked Tsunade, "Why is there a war going on right now? And why are u people here, and the akatsuki?"

"Well, at first we sent Naruto on a fake mission so he couldn't get involved in the war. The sound village have been our enemy for about 4 years, I think the akatsuki were here to stop the war for some reason, I believe it is because it is interfering with their plans. We are in the great war, so u should start running now!"

"I see lord Tsunade, right away… Naruto!"

Naruto ran over to Neji and Tsunade, "what do ya need?"

Neji replied, "We need to get going this war isn't on our level of strength."

"NO! I made a promise to Sasuke once; I will protect the village even if it means my life! I'm not leaving the village ninja to rot in a war!"

Tsunade said, "That's why I'm here Naruto. Now leave the area! That's an order!"

"I don't care what anyone says! I will stay and defend the village!"

"If the sound kage even glances at u, he'll kill u!"

"I don't care; I'll pound his face just like Itachi!"

"Not even Itachi would sta-"

Jiraiya jumped in and said, "That's enough bickering out of you two! If you haven't noticed Tsunade, there is a war going on right now!" Jiraiya accidently pointed his hand toward the sound village kage…


	2. Chapter 4

The Power of the Nine Tailed Fox!

The sound kage noticed the finger. He quickly threw a leaf ninja to the side and ran towards Jiraiya. Naruto said in confusion, "Ummmm, isn't that the sound village kage looking at you and running towards you Jiraiya?" Jiraiya looked over, and he became pail and his finger dropped down like he was discouraged. Then he started swaying his arms and saying, "AAAAAHHH!!!!! Not even I stand a chance against him! Tsunade help!" But it wasn't Tsunade that came to the rescue, but Naruto did. Naruto took out his kunai and stepped in front of Jiraiya right in front of Orochimaru. Naruto said in confusion, "Is that Orochimaru!?"

Tsunade said, "Oh no! Naruto! I knew he would find out! He's going to become reckless; I've got to do something!" Tsunade tried to rush towards Naruto, and Jiraiya got it together. He got in front of Naruto by Tsunade's shoulder. Orochimaru saw the two and quickly fled. Naruto shouted, "You're not going anywhere!!!" Tsunade quickly got in front of Naruto as he jumped towards Orochimaru. Tsunade said in grief, "I didn't want to do this…" Tsunade started doing hand signs after hand signs. Then said to Jiraiya as she sequenced her hands, "Jiraiya, get ready!" Jiraiya nodded his head and then Tsunade's hand started glowing blue, as she pushed her palm on Naruto's stomach. Naruto flew to the ground with great speed, but before he hit the ground, Jiraiya jumped above Naruto and kicked him on the top of his head to increase the impact. The ground rumbled as Naruto hit the ground. Smoke blew up, a glowing red light was in the middle of the smoke, Naruto said while smoke covered him, "Who is responsible for this!?" They both said at the same time, "Orochimaru did it!" Then Naruto blew out of the smoke at the speed of light. He totally ignored a giant rock wall and bulldozed through it. Naruto left the war's sight. Neji said, "What a numnut." Then a sound ninja killed a leaf ninja, and everyone stopped paying attention to Naruto as the war heightened. Some sound ninja followed Orochimaru. Tsunade said in confidence, "Leave it to Naruto…That Nine Tailed Fox will give him more power than you and me Jiraiya. Anyway while Naruto destroys Orochimaru I'll head back to the village. I trust you can handle the rest Jiraiya." Tsunade left to the village in a hurry.

Jiraiya looked at Neji and said, "Lets fulfill our duty Neji!" Neji nodded his head and ran towards a crowd of ninja and jumped into the middle. Then, he said, "Sixty-four trigrams, three hundred and sixty five palms!" Chakara surrounded Neji and he ran his palms back and forth and the enemy just like when he was with Naruto. Jiraiya still had the sword in his hands, he ran towards another crowd beside Neji's crowd they continued their rampage as Naruto caught up to Orochimaru they were already out of the canyon and in a forest headed to the leaf village and Orochimaru wasn't aware of Naruto. Orochimaru eventually felt a felling that someone was following him, but he still wasn't aware of Naruto. Naruto was still another 200 yards away from him, but Naruto had destructive speed… Orochimaru looked to the side only to find Tsunade, who wasn't exactly heading to the leaf village. She was there to assist Naruto; she looked over and saw Orochimaru. She took out her kunai and rushed at Orochimaru at break neck pastes. Orochimaru defended himself and dodged Tsunade. Orochimaru looked back as Naruto formed a rainbow rasengon. Orochimaru's eyes got smaller as the light stabbed him in the face. He flew and turned and squirmed towards the ground. The impact created an earthquake that could be heard all the way the canyon. The smoke cleared and Tsunade realized that was a substitution jutsu. The quake caused the trees to tumble to the ground. Orochimaru's cover was blown by the quake. A last it was over, it was astonishing how fast Naruto was going to finish the battle. Orochimaru felt a suddle feeling in his back, and he thought to himself, "_How am I finished so quickly after all these years of defeating Naruto? How, how?_" Orochimaru was stabbed in the back by ninja that were previously following Orochimaru caught up and they said in sadness, "NO! How could he die like this! If we would've been faster." They both cried. Then they looked up, they slanted their eyebrows and then said, "We want revenge!" They took out their kunai and ran towards Naruto and Tsunade, thing is they were tainted by Tsunade's genjutsu and in reality; they were trying to kill trees… Which, in this case was covered in paper bombs, curtasy of Naruto. The men blew up in ashes. But it wasn't over they had to head back to the canyon to kill the rest of the ninja. It took about 5 min. but in that time Naruto's fox cooled down. When they arrived the ninja retreated do to their small numbers. Everyone was surprised by their arrival, especially Jiraiya and Neji. Jiraiya and Neji ran towards Tsunade and Naruto. When they got up to the cliff where they were standing Neji asked, "Did you kill Orochimaru?"

Before Tsunade could speak Naruto got in front of her and said loudly, "YES!" Everyone laughed. They cleaned up all the bodies in the field, and they all headed back home. When they got there they were walking towards Tsunade's house. While on their way Naruto asked, "Want to get some ramen?" Neji said, "No thanks I have to go to Ten Ten's house." Neji walked away. Everyone else said yes. They all went to IchiRaku's ramen. The cook said it was on the house, they all scarfed down the meal in grace and deliciousness. Then a messenger ninja came after they finished their meal. He said, "Hokage, we have just received a messenger eagle from the land of sound, it's urgent!"

Then Tsunade said, "lets go, if it's urgent from the land of sound we should get going right now!" Everyone left in a hurry when they opened the door the eagle was sitting on the window seal. Tsunade rushed to the eagle and took the scroll off of the eagle. Then, she untied the scroll and read it. It said, "Dear hokage,

We wish to have a treaty, the great war was a war well fought and all we ask of is a signed treaty. Please put our differences aside.

Sincerely,

Kabuto" she looked at the bottom where it said signature. Tsunade told them what the letter said and they agreed, Tsunade signed the treaty and tied the scroll and put it on the eagle and told it to go back to the sound village. Everyone went back home except for Naruto who got another mission…

THE END

CREDITS

Author: Dustin Brinkman

Publisher:

Special Thanks to: Kody Brinkman, Renee Lachance, Theresa Missimer

Additional Credits:

Even though I said the end, the next story continues according to the next mission Tsunade will give him, in the story above. Stay tuned! lol


End file.
